There are no applications related to this application filed in this or any foreign country.
A spring loaded mud flap hanger is a device used on large trucks and trailers to hold mud flaps in their optimum position. Upon impact, the mud flap pivots, thereby expanding the spring. When the obstruction passes, the spring moves the mud flap back to its original position.
A spring loaded mud flap hanger consists of an anchor, hollow support arm or hanger tube, spring and spring retaining bolt. The anchor is bolted to the frame of the truck or other suitable support. A first end of the hanger tube is carried against the anchor. A bracket, carried by the hanger tube, supports the mud flap.
A first end of the spring is also attached to the anchor. A typical spring is {fraction (5/16)} inch expansion type spring under a tension of 800 lbs. The second end of the spring is attached to a retainer bolt which is supported by diametrically opposed holes on either side of the second end of the hanger tube.
Primarily due to the tension of the spring, the spring loaded mud flap assembly is sold as an assembled unit, and is easily installed by bolting the anchor to the frame or other supporting surface of the truck.
Due to the nature of the spring, it is very difficult to repair a spring loaded mud flap. Such a repair would be indicated where the spring has over time been overly stretched, resulting in a mud flap which is too easily pushed backwardly, and which therefore assumes the wrong position during travel. Unfortunately, a cost-effective tool and associated method for repairing spring loaded mud flaps is not known.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a spring loaded mud flap installation tool that can elongate a fresh replacement spring sufficiently to hook the second end to the retainer bolt without danger to the operator or damage to any of the mud flap or truck components. The tool should allow quick and easy spring replacement, and should result in an economic savings over replacement of the entire mud flap assembly.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the above needs. A novel spring loaded mud flap installation tool is disclosed that can elongate a fresh replacement spring sufficiently to hook the second end to the retainer bolt without danger to the operator or damage to any of the mud flap or truck components. The tool allows quick and easy spring replacement, and results in an economic savings over replacement of the entire mud flap assembly.
The spring loaded mud flap installation tool of the present invention provides some or all of the following structures.
(A) A hook element is sized to reach into the hanger tube of the mud flap assembly and to grasp the end of the spring.
(B) A drive rod is externally threaded and of a diameter sized to pass into the hanger tube. A lower end of a drive rod supports the hook element.
(C) A bearing assembly is carried by the threaded surface of the drive rod. In operation, the lower retainer of the bearing assembly rests, without rotation, on the rim of the opening of the hanger tube of the mud flap assembly. Rotation of a threaded body within the bearing assembly retracts the drive rod, hook element and the spring. When sufficiently retracted, the second end of the spring can be secured to the retainer bolt carried by the hanger tube.
(D) A pair of crank handles extend from diametrically opposed sides of the threaded body of the bearing assembly. Rotation of the crank handles rotates the threaded body within the bearing assembly, thereby moving the drive rod with respect to the bearing assembly.
(E) A handle assembly extends from an upper end of the drive rod, and allows manual manipulation of the drive rod and hook element in a manner that makes possible connection of the hook with the end of the spring.
(F) A safety chain can be used to attach the bearing assembly to the hanger tube.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a novel spring loaded mud flap installation tool that allows replacement of overly stretched springs within a spring loaded mud flap in a rapid and economical manner.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel spring loaded mud flap installation tool that is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel spring loaded mud flap installation tool that is safely operated, and which provides a safety chain which prevents the tool from rapid movement in the event that the spring retracts unexpectedly.